


Homerun to Your Heart (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball, Boys In Love, It's Okay, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sports, mingyu is dumb, sports series, we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Being the water boy for the smelly baseball team wasn't an ideal thing for Jeon Wonwoo.His crush Kim Mingyu being on the team was a plus.





	Homerun to Your Heart (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ! I'm sorry it takes me a while to update, I want these stories to at least be 5k words or more so you guys are getting actual good content.
> 
> Also it takes me a while because I'm still in college and have lots to do! But now it's the weekend so expect another story!
> 
> I at least plan to do one or two a week so :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Being the baseball teams water boy was not something Wonwoo dreamed about.

He would rather be at home reading a book or taking a nap instead of being out in the scorching hot sun having to fetch sweaty (and smelly) baseball boys their water.

But of course, Wonwoo just had to be a good person and sign up with his friend Boo Seungkwan because Seungkwan had the biggest crush on Chwe Hansol, the first baseman for their college team. And according to Seungkwan, this was his way of getting to know Hansol and bond with him and that he didn’t want to do it alone so after hours of begging and pleading Wonwoo to join, they both did it.

There’s just one problem Wonwoo has.

Besides the unbarring heat and horrendous smell from the sweating men, Wonwoo had to face his crush now as well.

Except the problem was, his crush seems to hate him and Wonwoo doesn’t know why.

Wonwoo takes it personal because he doesn’t know what he’s done to hurt this man because he’s never spoken any words to him.

But he plans on keeping it that way.

So now, Wonwoo has to see that tall tanned handsome boy who looks so good in a uniform every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for practice and then Saturday’s for games.

And who might that tall tanned handsome boy be that has Wonwoo so deep in love?

Kim Mingyu, the team’s pitcher, good at throwing strikes and stealing hearts.

Especially Wonwoo’s.

\----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I hate this.

I should be home in the air condition, not out here in the blistering sun burning my ass off.

But nope, here I am.

I leaned back against the bleacher, watching the boys practice.

Well, only two boys.

The rest were goofing off.

And Hansol was flirting with Seungkwan so pretty much the usual.

My eyes adverted back to the two practicing, especially to the pitcher.

Kim Mingyu.

The man who has someone stole my heart and I don’t know why because he’s been nothing but rude to me.

Calling me water boy and always shouting at me to get him things, never thanking me. He even glares at me when I’m in his view.

I call it my hopeless crush because at this point, it is hopeless.

But just because he doesn’t like me doesn’t mean I don’t stop trying. I’ll try my best to smile at him when I can or put extra ice in his water bottle.

It’s not a lot but it’s the best a man can do.

I heard the coach blow the whistle and everyone line up.

That’s my cue to clean up.

I got up from my spot and headed towards the dugout, Seungkwan catching up to me.

“So, guess what!”

“What?”

We walked into the dugout and I started picking up the water bottles.

“Hansol invited me to a party Friday night.”

I put all the bottles in the carrier.

“Does he know we have a game the next day? An away game? And that we have to wake up early and sit on a bus for three hours to get there?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at me. “Of course, he does, that’s why they are having this party! So he can let loose and have fun. The whole team will be there!”

The whole team, including Mingyu.

“That’s nice, are you going to go?”

He nodded.

“Of course, but I’m also wondering if you would go with me as well.”

I almost dropped the water cooler.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I be kidding you? Hansol said you could come!”

I eyed him suspiciously.

“Let me think about it.”

I walked out of the dugout, carrying the cooler towards the storage room. Seungkwan ran out behind me, carrying the water bottles.

“Wonwoo! Come on! It’ll be fun I promise!”

“Yeah, so much fun watching you and Hansol make out.”

“Wonwoo!”

He caught up to me, he was blushing.

“Don’t be so loud.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

I stopped when I felt myself bump into someone.

I looked and saw it was Mingyu.

He glared at me.

I felt myself shrink back.

“Watch where you’re going water boy.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever.”

He pushed past me and kept going.

“What an asshole, I can’t believe you have a crush on him. He could of offered to help you carry that big ass jug!”

I sighed, “I know.”

I can’t believe I like him too.

\-----

I sat down at a lunch table and waited.

Seungkwan’s class should be finishing soon so I won’t be alone long.

I ate my fries quietly, looking around at my surroundings.

I noticed Mingyu talking to some blonde.

Ouch, that hurts.

She was laughing at something he said, putting her hand on his arm.

What a fake bitch.

She begins to twirl her hair, looking up at him. I could tell whatever she was saying was probably along the lines of asking him out.

What a lucky girl she is to get to ask him that.

I wish I could.

Hell, I wish I could talk to him without him acting like I ruined his favorite baseball bat.

Mingyu looked over and made eye contact with me.

I quickly looked down at my fries.

I heard someone plop down in front of me, I looked up and it was Seungkwan.

“Hey, how was class?”

He sighed, “Boring as ever. How was yours?”

I shrugged, trying not to look over at Mingyu and that girl.

“Won, are you okay?”

I quickly glanced and saw Mingyu leaning in, whispering something in the girl’s ear.

Seungkwan looked over and saw before turning back.

“Who cares about that asshole! He can pretend to be straight all he wants but we all know he likes dick and ass, especially yours.”

I felt my face heat up.

“Seungkwan! Shut up!”

He smiled wide, taking one of my friends.

“Oh my god! It’s my two favorite water boys!”

It was Soonyoung, the team’s second baseman.

He was actually good friends with me and Seungkwan since high school and thought it was amazing that we decided to be a part of the team to help.

He thinks we are there for him.

I’m not going to correct us.

I rolled my eyes as he sat down with us.

“We are the only two water boys you know.”

He smiled.

“And still my favorite. So, are you guys coming to the party tomorrow night?”

Seungkwan shrugged.

“I’ll only go if Wonwoo goes.”

I laughed.

“Really? Are you sure you won’t go for Hansol?”

His face went red.

“Shut up!”

Soonyoung laughed.

“Just tell him already because I can promise you that he likes you too.”

“Really?”

Soonyoung nodded.

“Really.”

Wish I could relate.

“And Wonwoo?”

I looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure Mingyu likes you too.”

\-----

I sat there later that day thinking about what Soonyoung said.

Does Mingyu like me? Or is Soonyoung trying to mess with me?

He wouldn’t.

Besides if Mingyu liked me, he has a weird way of showing it.

I was about to jump in bed when I got a text from Seungkwan.

**From Seungkwan**:

_Hey coach asked if one of us go buy some spare water bottles and go put them in the storage room. He wants to make sure we have enough for Saturday’s game because it’s going to be hot. I’m kind of hanging with Hansol so could you please do it, I’ll pay you back <3_

I rolled my eyes, typing back a quick ‘sure’ and left my apartment.

I went to the store and grabbed a few more bottles, paying really quick and then heading on to the baseball field.

When I got there, I noticed the lights were on.

Someone must be here to practice.

I got out of my car, carrying the bag full of bottles, and headed the storage room.

I unlocked the storage room with the extra keys I had, quickly going in and putting the bag with the rest of them.

I walked out, locking the door and turned to leave.

I wanted to be in bed right now.

But I stopped when I heard the sound of a ball hitting the bat.

I turned and saw someone out on the field.

I inched closer and saw it was Mingyu.

Of course, it is.

I watched him throw a ball up before swinging, hitting it perfectly. The ball soared across the field, disappearing somewhere beyond the fence.

He’s so good at what he does.

I watched him turn, looking up and locking eyes with me.

Oh no, he probably thinks I’m weird for watching him from afar.

The creepy water boy is what he’ll call me now.

I looked away and starting walking to my car, quickly getting inside and taking off.

I wish I could of talked to him.

\-----

I didn’t want to be at practice today.

I had a math homework assignment due plus a creative writing assignment as well.

But nope, here I am making sure none of these smelly boys get dehydrated.

I let out a sigh causing Seungkwan to look over at me.

“What’s wrong? Bored?”

“Yes, I’d rather be at home in the air conditioning doing homework instead of this shit.:

He laughed.

“Bless your heart, want to take a walk around the field? I got some gossip for you to get your mind off things.”

I shrugged, standing up to follow him out of the dugout. “Sure, why not.”

We started walking and Seungkwan began talking about everything that’s going on in his life and others.

“You know, you still haven’t answered my question about whether or not you want to go to the party with me tonight.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“I don’t know Seungkwan, what if Hansol only wants you there? I mean why else should I go?”

“Because Soonyoung and I want you there and I’m pretty sure Mingyu does too.”

I looked over at Mingyu, he was throwing the ball back the forth with Junhui.

He looked so focused, it reminded me of last night.

I looked over at Seungkwan.

“Will you promise me you won’t leave me by myself?”

He nodded.

“I promise!”

I shook my head.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

He let out a cheer. “Thank god! I’ll come pick you up! This is going to be so much fun! Isn’t this like the first party you have ever been too?”

I glared at him.

“Yes, so please don’t say anything.”

He gave me a cheeky smiled.

“I promise I won’t.”

I shook my head as we continued walking around.

We walked by Mingyu and Junhui. Mingyu was leaning against the fence getting a drink of water while Junhui was throwing the ball up in the air.

Mingyu glanced at me, I quickly looked away.

“Seungkwan, do you think I should give up on my crush on Mingyu?”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Why do you say that?”

I sighed. “Because it seems like I just bother him, like what’s the point in me liking him if I’m never going to have a chance to even befriend him.”

Seungkwan shook his head but before he could speak, we heard a quick, “Look out!”

I looked and saw a baseball coming, straight for my head.

Before I could do anything, a hand reached out and caught it, right in front of my face.

It was Mingyu.

He threw the ball back to Junhui, turning to me.

“You shouldn’t walk around the field water boy if you aren’t going to pay attention.”

He shot me a glare before turning around, walking up to Junhui.

“Wow, so sweet of him.”

Seungkwan laughed.

“He’s an asshole to you, yes, but he also stopped the ball so at least he cares enough not to let you get hurt.”

I sighed, “I just don’t know anymore.”

Seungkwan patted my back as we went back down to the dugout.

“Just don’t worry about it.”

I couldn’t help but worry.

\-----

Tonight, was the night of the party.

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking up and down.

I sighed.

I was wearing tight jeans and a button up.

I put my contacts in for once.

I feel overdressed.

I don’t even want to go anymore.

I heard a knock on my door. “Coming!” I walked out of my room and went to the living room.

I unlocked my door and opened it, it was Seungkwan.

“Hello! Oh my god, is that what you are wearing?”

I glared at him.

“Hello to you too.”

He smiled, walking in and shutting the door.

“Come on Won, let’s find you an outfit to wear.”

I sighed following him back into my room.

He looked through my closet for a while before grabbing out a super thin shirt.

“Here, wear this shirt instead! The pants are perfect on you, very tight and make your ass look good. The shirt will be an added touch.”

I rolled my eyes but nodded, changing shirts really quick before look in front of the mirror.

The shirt hung loosely on me, exposing my collarbones.

I felt very vulnerable in this outfit.

“Perfect! That will show that asshole what he’s missing!”

I shook my head, following him to the door.

“I doubt Mingyu will notice or care, he’ll probably make fun of me for being there.”

“I don’t know, you look pretty hot tonight. You might be his gay awakening.”

I snorted, locking the door behind us as we left.

“If he’s even gay.”

Seungkwan looked at him, laughing.

“Oh honey, he’s definitely gay, especially for you.”

\-----

We arrived at the house where the party was located. There were a lot of cars surrounding the place and I could already tell there were a lot of people.

That makes me anxious.

I don’t know whose house it is but it was very nice.

In fact, I don’t even know whose party this is.

Seungkwan and I got out of the car and walked up to the house, heading in.

I wanted to cry at the amount of people around.

“Seungkwan, whose hous-“

“Hey! Seungkwan! Wonwoo! What a surprise! You guys actually came! I was worried you weren’t going too but now I’m even more happier you did!”

It was Soonyoung.

I could already tell he was drunk.

Seungkwan smiled at him. “Hey Soonyoung, of course we came! We wanted to see you! Now, have you seen Hansol anywhere?”

He laughed but nodded his head. “Here let me take you there!” He reached out, grabbing both our hands and leading us through the crowd. As we were walking, I saw Mingyu propped up against the wall talking to a girl. One different than the one I saw in the cafeteria. I caught Mingyu’s eye but quickly looked away, being led into the kitchen.

There was Hansol talking to Jun and his boyfriend, Minghao.

Jun was the catcher for the team.

They looked at us and smiled.

Hansol’s smile brighten when he saw Seungkwan, pulling him into a hug.

“My boo!”

Seungkwan was blushing but he hugged back.

I couldn’t help but gag.

Jun looked at us.

“Hey Wonwoo, I wanted to apologize for throwing the ball and almost hitting you. That was my mistake and I knew better than that.”

I shook my head.

“Don’t worry about it, Seungkwan and I shouldn’t have been walking around the field like Mingyu said.”

I heard Soonyoung laugh.

“Mingyu loves to see you walk around the field! He was mad at Junhui for almost hitting you! In fact, he said-“

Jun quickly cut him off. “Don’t listen to him, anyways, would you like someone to drink?”

I politely shook my head, still shocked about what Soonyoung had told me.

I also really don’t want to drink tonight.

“Booo Wonwoo! You’re no fun!”

If Soonyoung wasn’t such a good player and my friend, I’d kick him in the knee.

Hansol looked up happily.

“Let’s go dance.”

I felt Soonyoung grab my wrist.

“Let’s dance!”

Great.

\-----

After dancing, well sort of, through five songs with Soonyoung, I finally excused myself for the bathroom.

I walked down a long hallway and found it, walking inside and closing the door. I locked it.

I sat against the wall and sighed, slowly falling down on the floor.

I don’t want to be here anymore.

This type of stuff isn’t cut out for me.

I threw my head back, thinking about what Soonyoung said.

Mingyu was mad at Jun?

But he looked angrier at me.

I mean if he was mad at Jun then that would explain why he looked even more pissed off the rest of practice and kept glancing at me.

Almost as if he was making sure I was still in the dugout.

I sighed, I’m overthinking.

This night couldn’t get any worse.

I heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up.

I straighten my shirt and sighed, unlocking the door and opened it.

I froze.

It was Mingyu.

Great.

He looked at me and I instantly looked down.

“Excuse me.”

I tried to walk by him but he grabbed my arm.

I instantly stopped and looked up at him. He had a worried look in his eyes.

“Hey,” His voice was soft. “Are you okay? Did someone here hurt you? Mess with you? Tell me who it is and I’ll have them removed.”

I bit my lip, shaking my head.

“Just don’t like crowds plus parties aren’t my thing.”

He nodded, letting my arm go.

“Here, follow me.”

I looked at him as he continued walking down the hallway, he turned around and looked at me, waiting.

I followed him until we got in front of a door.

He opened it and I saw it was a bedroom.

His bedroom to be exact.

I walked in and looked around.

There were posters of different baseball players hanging up around his room. On the shelf, there was a photo of him and the team. Trophies as well.

So, this was his house.

His party.

“Wow.”

He smiled slightly.

“Yeah, we can sit in here if you’d like.”

I looked at him.

“Are you sure? I mean this is your party, shouldn’t you be hosting it?”

He shrugged, sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

I sat down, scooting over so we had space between us.

This was weird.

Kim Mingyu, the man who would glare at me throughout the whole season and make snide comments, is sitting with me in his room, on his bed.

This has to be a joke.

“So.”

I looked at him.

“So?”

He looked nervous.

“I’m sorry if you think I hate you.”

I let out a small laugh, watching him smile lightly.

“It’s hard not to think that when all you do is glare at me and call me water boy plus you are very hateful to me and I haven’t done anything to you.”

He pouted.

“Soonyoung calls me water boy.”

“Soonyoung is my friend and means it with no harm.”

He sighed, nodding.

“I’m just not good at expressing my emotions or feelings well with people, especially people that I like.”

I froze.

Oh.

It grew silent.

“You’re not wearing your glasses.”

Nice conversation change.

“Yeah, I decided to switch it up tonight.”

“I like you in glasses better.”

Shut up.

This has to be a prank.

“I see you’ve won a lot of trophies, I can see why though, you play good.”

Nice one Wonwoo.

I saw him smile and nod.

“Yeah, I like to think I’m a good pitcher. Some games I’m just not at my best, others I feel pretty great.”

I nodded.

“I understand. Some days I love to write and could write a million stories and others I feel like I have never written anything in my whole life.”

He chuckled.

“I’d love to read some of your writing sometime.”

I looked up at him.

That would be nice except half of them are stuff written about him.

I nodded.

“Maybe some time.”

It grew quiet again.

I hate this already.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow’s game?”

He shrugged.

“Will you be there?”

I looked at him confused.

“Yeah?”

“Then no I’m not nervous.”

Oh.

I felt my face heat up.

“Mingyu.”

“Wonwoo.”

We both looked at each other. He scooted closer to me, hand touching mine.

I looked down.

“You’re cute when you’re shy.”

Great.

“You make me very nervous.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you just do.”

“Hey, look at me.”

I looked up and saw him smiling. He put his hand on my face, caressing it.

“I don’t want you to ever be nervous around me. I’m sorry that I make you feel that way, it was never my intention.”

We were very close now.

He looked at me, eyes slowly going down to my lips.

“Wonwoo,” He licked his lips, “Can I kiss you?”

I couldn’t help but nod.

He slowly leaned in, lips brushing mine before connecting them.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back.

This is what I have always wanted and right now, it feels so unreal, like it’s all a dream and at any moment I’ll wake up and he’ll disappear.

But it isn’t a dream, this is reality and the reality is that Mingyu is kissing me, on his bed, in his room, in his house, with people downstairs drinking and having fun.

We pulled away and he smiled.

“I like you.”

He looked surprised, shock almost that I had said that but I couldn’t help it.

It was now or never and I chose now.

I bit my lip looking at him but he slowly smiled at me.

“I-“

The door swung open, Mingyu quickly letting me go and standing away from me.

It was Lee Seokmin, one of the outfielders for the team.

“Woah man, sorry about that I was just-“

Mingyu interrupted him.

“Don’t worry about it, water boy here can’t handle parties so I was bringing him here so he could hide.”

Wow.

Seokmin let out a laugh.

“Hey! That’s okay! These things aren’t meant for all of us.”

I nodded.

“So, what were you two doing on the bed?” He smirked. “Making out?”

Mingyu glared.

“Why would I make out with the water boy? Yeah right. My types more of a cheerleader.”

Ouch.

That fucking hurts.

I knew all of this was too good to be true.

Seokmin raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

“Calm down dude, I know you’re straight. I was just joking.”

Mingyu mumbled a ‘whatever’.

I stood up from my spot on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

I quickly pushed pass Mingyu and Seokmin and went back to the crowd.

I wanted to cry.

I looked around before I spotted Seungkwan and Soonyoung. Seungkwan was sitting on Hansol’s lap, listening to whatever Soonyoung was talking about. They were sitting in the kitchen.

I quickly walked up to them, causing them both to look at me.

“Hey Won, you okay?”

I broke down.

I couldn’t help the tears running down my face.

They both stood up, coming towards me with worried looks on their faces.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to go home, please.”

Seungkwan nodded, going over to Hansol and whispering something in his ear. Hansol nodded, letting Seungkwan walk back over to me.

“Let’s go.”

“I’m going too!”

We looked at Soonyoung.

“You don’t have too, I don’t want to ruin your fun.”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“Your feelings matter more to me. Besides, I’ll see these guys tomorrow so let’s go and get you out of here.”

He threw his arm around me, leading me towards the door, Seungkwan following behind us.

I looked and saw Mingyu, he was staring at us.

I glared at him, quickly looking away and walking out with Seungkwan and Soonyoung.

We got in Seungkwan’s car and he drove off.

“Alright Won, lay it on us. What happened? You went missing for a while.”

Soonyoung agreed. “Yeah and to think of it, so did Mingyu.”

My heart sank.

I let out a sigh and slowly begin to go into detail about what happen between me and Mingyu.

It was silent when I was done.

“Wow.”

Soonyoung spoke up. “That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?”

I sighed. “Yes.”

“What an asshole, I’m going to beat his ass tomorrow on the bus with my bat.”

I shook my head.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s probably just confused about his sexuality and I was just being used as a test. Who cares. Now I can move on from it. Mingyu’s not gay and he definitely doesn’t like me, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry Won, from the way he would talk about you at practice I thought he really liked you or at least cared about you.”

“It’s okay Soonyoung, it’s not your fault.”

Seungkwan sighed.

“What are you going to do about tomorrow’s game?”

“I’m going to ask if I can drive there.”

I saw Seungkwan frown.

“You shouldn’t drive that long by yourself.”

I shrugged.

“It’ll be okay; besides I need to be there to support my favorite player.”

“Who that asshole?”

“No, you idiot.”

“Oh, well I’m flattered. I’d be even more flattered if I was Seungkwan’s.”

“Yeah, too bad you’re not.”

“Hey!”

I shook my head, staring straight ahead.

Maybe this was a sign.

A sign to move on.

\-----

I drove up to the bus that is supposed to take us to the game.

I saw players lining up and getting on.

I saw Mingyu.

He had sunglasses on and headphones in.

Glad he’s not affected by what he did.

I waited till he got on before getting out of my car, walking up to the coach.

He smiled at me.

“Hey Jeon, ready for this bus ride?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could drive there? Would that be okay with you? I’ll be there on time and have everything ready.”

He smiled, nodding. “Of course, you can drive there. I can’t force you to come but I will tell you we are stopping to get something to eat.”

I nodded.

“If you tell Seungkwan where it is, he can text me the place and I’ll stop with you guys.”

He smiled, nodding.

“Alright son, just be careful.”

I nodded, walking back over to my car and getting in.

I saw Seungkwan and Soonyoung walk over to me.

I rolled down the window.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to drive with you? We don’t mind.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“No, it’s okay. I know you’ll want to be with your teammates Soonyoung and I know you’ll probably want to be with Hansol.”

Seungkwan smiled, shaking his head.

“You are more important to me than him.”

Soonyoung gasped.

“And what about me?”

“Try again later.”

Soonyoung shook his head, turning towards me.

“You sure you don’t want me to bust his knee caps for you on the bus? It’ll be quick and easy.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“I promise you it’s fine. I’ll meet you guys at wherever you stop and eat at which Seungkwan, coach will tell you so you can text me.”

He smiled, nodding.

“Alright, be careful.”

“I will.”

They walked away, getting on the bus.

I waited until the bus left first.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

\-----

I stopped at the same restaurant as them, pulling up as they were all getting off the bus.

Seungkwan walked up to me.

“That bus ride was horrible, Hansol isn’t comfy at all and I had to deal with singing baseball players and then Soonyoung’s loud mouth, and then people complaining they were hungry while others need to pee! And then Mingyu asking me where you were, ugh I’m just so tired. I’m driving with you to the field.”

My heart stopped at the mention of Mingyu.

“Mingyu asked about me?”

He nodded as we walked inside, following behind the team.

It was a pizza place.

“He wanted to know where you were and if you were okay and then he asked why I didn’t go with you because you were probably lonely and then he got upset and was like ‘He could get hurt and we wouldn’t know and he’ll be by himself!’ and blah blah blah. I was like please shut up.”

I smiled, shaking my head.

I can’t believe Mingyu cares.

Or maybe he doesn’t.

Maybe it’s all fake.

Who knows at this point.

He’s just so confusing.

We ordered a slice a pizza and went and sat in the corner together, alone.

“Did you threaten Soonyoung?”

He laughed.

“Yes, I told him I was tired of him and to leave me alone.”

I shook my head, taking a bite of my pizza.

I looked over at Mingyu and saw him looking at me.

He looked away this time.

I sighed, looking at Seungkwan.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick.”

He nodded, as I stood up, heading towards the back where the bathrooms were.

I walked in but before I could close the door, it was pushed open by Mingyu.

I looked at him confused as he walked in, closing the door and locking it.

Great.

I sighed.

“What are you doing Mingyu?”

“I want to talk.”

He had a sad look in his eyes.

“There’s nothing to talk about, I get it. You’re not gay and you don’t like me. I understand so it’s no big deal.”

He shook his head.

“Wonwoo, you’re wrong.”

I frowned at him.

“What do you mean?”

He sighed.

“I do like you, a whole lot, and I am gay, just not-“

“Openly gay.”

He sighed, nodding his head.

“I don’t get you Mingyu. You call me names, your rude to me, and you always glare at me but then you kiss me. My first kiss. And it was so magical. But then the magic faded and you became a different person Mingyu. So, I don’t get it. What are you afraid of?”

He frowned.

“I know Wonwoo and I don’t know what I’m afraid of. I guess other people. I’ve always been the ladies’ man. And- “

I cut him off.

“And you’re afraid to ruin your reputation.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Wonwoo, you have to understand.”

I let out a laugh.

“Mingyu, there’s nothing to understand. You want to keep hiding behind this whole fake reputation thing instead of being who you truly are. How does that make me feel? If you really liked me, you wouldn’t be afraid to show it and tell others. But obviously you are afraid. I can’t change who you are Mingyu, that’s something you have to do on your own. But I can’t wait for you. So please, let it go and so will I and we’ll pretend it never happened.

“Won- “

I unlocked the door, walking out before he could finish his sentence.

I felt like crying.

I walked back over to Seungkwan, sitting down.

He looked up at me.

“You okay?”

I gave him a small smile.

“I am.”

I’m not.

\-----

Seungkwan and I arrived to the stadium first, the bus pulling up soon after.

Seungkwan and I got out, heading over to the bus and started taking the equipment down.

Seungkwan grabbed all the water bottles while I grabbed the water cooler, walking down the to the locker room.

“Wonwoo, since you saved me a terrible bus ride, I’ll buy you your favorite snack and drink from the concession stand.”

I laughed.

“Don’t forget to get Soonyoung something or else he’ll be sad.”

Seungkwan scoffed.

“I’ll get him something but he’s going to have to pay me for it.”

I let out a small laugh but stopped when I bumped into someone.

It was Mingyu.

I looked down.

“Sorry about that.”

“No big deal, here, let me help you with that.”

Before I could object, he grabbed the cooler from my hands and started walking ahead.

Seungkwan looked at me, a confused look on his face.

“What’s that about?”

“I don’t know.”

\-----

Seungkwan and I sat in the dugout, watching the game.

Mingyu wasn’t doing too well tonight, barely striking anyone out. It’s not like him to do that, he’s always been on top of his game.

I frowned, watching Mingyu look at the ground, shaking his head. I could tell he was mumbling to himself.

Mingyu lined up, throwing the ball one more time.

The batter hit it, throwing his bat to the side and running to first base. Seokmin picked the ball up off the ground, throwing it to Hansol who caught it a little late.

The coach ran up to the referee who then called for a timeout.

Seungkwan and I got up, fixing the water bottles. I put a little more ice in one and filled it up. We walked up to the team.

I walked up to Mingyu, handing him the bottle with the most ice.

He looked at me, grabbing it, whispering, “Thank you.”

I nodded, leaning up to get closer to him.

“You’re doing a good job, don’t give up.”

His smile widen as I collected his bottle, walking away when the coach was done talking to the team.

The team went back to their spot on the field while Seungkwan and I went back to the dugout.

Mingyu stood at the mount, ball in hand. He took a deep breath before throwing it, the batter swinging and missing.

Strike one.

He’s got it back.

Seungkwan smiled.

“What’d you say to him?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

\-----

It was our turn to bat and Mingyu was up.

All the bases were full, waiting on Mingyu’s big swing that will lead us to score.

Mingyu got in his position.

The pitcher threw the ball, causing Mingyu to jump back to avoid getting hit.

I frowned.

This guy’s been like that all night and no one has decided to throw him out yet. I guess they are waiting for him to hit someone.

The catcher threw the ball back, Mingyu got in position again.

The pitcher threw the ball.

It hit Mingyu in the face, he instantly went down.

My heart stopped.

I watched Junhui throw his hat off at second base, running to attack the pitcher.

Every player was on the field fighting.

I quickly got up and ran out there, heading straight towards Mingyu.

I got down next to him, leaning down.

“Mingyu, are you okay? Tell me where it hurts.”

I heard him let out a groan.

“M-My cheek Wonwoo, it hurts so bad.”

He reached out and grabbed my hand. I held it. I laid over him, trying to protect him from the rest of the players fight.

“It’s going to be okay Mingyu, I see an EMT coming okay?”

“Please don’t leave me.”

I wanted to cry.

The EMT came over, leaning down to talk to Mingyu before helping him up.

I got up, grabbing his side as he leaned into me.

The EMT helped him on the gurney, Mingyu grabbing my hand.

“Will you come with me?”

I nodded, noticing all the players finally calming down and Junhui and the pitcher being thrown of the field.

They took Mingyu to the locker room, checking his cheek out and making sure he was okay.

“Alright buddy, you got lucky today. A bruise will form but nothings broken. Might want to take it easy yeah? Sit back here for the rest of the game.”

He nodded and they left the locker room.

I looked at him, frowning at the red spot on his face.

“Do you want me to leave you alone to rest?”

He shook his head.

“No, please stay.”

I nodded, sitting beside him.

“I was worried when I saw you fall, it scared me. I didn’t know if he knocked you out or if you were bleeding.”

He let out a chuckle.

“I’m glad it was you who came over to me.”

It was quiet.

“Wonwoo, I’m sorry. You were right, I shouldn’t be afraid to hide who I am. I should let go.”

I grabbed his hand.

“I just want you to be you.”

He smiled.

“I will be.”

The team came in the locker room and instead of letting go of my hand, he held it tighter.

“Mingyu! You’re alive!”

He rolled his eyes at Seokmin but smiled.

“I am. Did you get him Jun?”

Jun laughed, nodding his head.

“He didn’t even know what hit him. But it’s what he deserves, I mean he was basically targeting us all night.”

Mingyu laughed nodding.

The coach walked up to us, looking at Mingyu’s face. “You alright to play the last half son?”

Mingyu raised up, nodding his head.

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, then let’s head back out there and kick some ass!”

The team cheered and everyone got up, running out of the dugout.

I stood up with Mingyu, looking at him.

I leaned up and kissed his bruise cheek.

He smiled at me.

“What was that for?”

I shrugged.

“A good luck kiss.”

“I think I need another.”

\-----

We were tied with the team and Mingyu was up to bat again.

I was nervous because of what happened last time even though they switched pitchers. I looked at him, watching.

The pitcher threw the ball and Mingyu swung.

He hit it and it went soaring across the field and pass the fence.

The team let out a cheer as Mingyu ran, meeting his team at the home base. They picked him up, cheering.

We just won the game that will lead us to the championships.

I smiled, walking on the field with Seungkwan.

Mingyu walked over to me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

I was shocked.

I kissed him back before we pulled away.

He put his forehead against mine.

“How would you like to celebrate this win by going out on a date with me tonight?”

I smiled.

“I don’t know, are you sure you want to be seen out with the water boy?”

He smiled wide.

“Of course, there’s no one else I’d rather be out with.”

I smiled as he grabbed my hand, pulling me close.

Seokmin looked at our hands, smirking.

“I thought cheerleaders were your type.”

Mingyu smiled.

“I lied, water boys are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> I read your comments on the other one and I will be getting like the main popular sports out of the way first but I love all your ideas! I will do a gamer one :)
> 
> See you all in the next update <3


End file.
